charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrigan Crittenden
'Carrigan Crittenden '''is a nasty and neurotic heiress who is the main antagonist in the live-action 1995 movie ''Casper. Her closest assiociate and the secondary antagonist in the movie is her lawyer Dibs. She was portrayed by Cathy Moriarty. Biography Carrigan is furious to learn from her late father's lawyer Mr. Rugg that she has only inherited Whipstaff Manor in her father's will, rather than anything of significant value. Infuriated, she tosses the will and deed into a fireplace but it is rescued by her attorney and close associate Paul "Dibs" Plutzker. Dibs discovers one of the will's pages has an inscription on it describing treasure hidden in the manor. Carrigan and Dibs visit the old manor, but find it is haunted by 4 ghosts: Casper, a friendly but lonely young ghost and his 3 obnoxious uncles known as the Ghostly Trio: Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie. The two make several attempts to remove the spirits including hiring both a amatuar exocist named Father Guido Sarducci, and one of Ghostbusters (cameo appearance of Dan Aykroid) but are unsuccessful. Later in the flim while she's a resting at a nearby hotel, Casper uses his ghostly powers to play the news report to Carrigan about of an afterlife therapist named Dr James Harvey who explains that ghosts are simply spirits with unfinshed business. Looking at the news report Carrigan decides to contact Dr Harvey. Carrigan and Dibs meet with Dr Harvey and his daughter Kat at the manor, Carrigan orders Dr. Harvey to remove the ghosts as quickly as possible. However, things are complicated when Kat and her father meet the ghosts face-to-face; despite Casper's best efforts to befriend them, the two are terrified by both his appearance and the antics of the Ghostly Trio. They choose not to leave, however, and they stay for the night. Carrigan and Dibs return back to the manor later on as they see Dr. Harvey in the library with the Ghostly Trio. They decide to have a "happy hour" with him and drag him out of the manor. This allows them to enter the house and they start looking around for the treasure. They follow Kat and Casper (who are now friends), to Casper's father's laboratory hidden under the floorboards of the library. There they learn that a special capsule is used to run a machine called the Lazurus. This has the power to bring ghosts with unfinished business and stuck in the world of the living back to life, but now there is only enough for one. They also see the vault at the end of the laboratory when Kat point's it in the direction while talking with Casper. Seeing as that's where the treasure is Carrigan and Dibs apporoach the vault but finds its locked. Realizing his one opportunity to come back to life, Casper with Kat's help turns on the Lazarus and steps inside. Unfortunately, the capsule is stolen by Carrigan and Dibs and Casper is left disappointed when he turns into an egg yolk. With the capsule in hand, Carrigan and Dibs realize that, as a ghost, a dead person would be able to fly through thick solid walls like the vault to retrieve the treasure, and use the Lazarus to come back to life. Dibs not quite following Carrigan's evil logic quite yet just assumes Carrigan will turn herself into a ghost and get the treasure. Dibs says, "well if you were a ghost". Carrigan still relativley unsure of the consequences of dying has no intention of dying hersel. She slyly looks a Dibs and says,"if you were." Then Carrigan quickly grabs an axe from a nearby suit of armor and tries to hit Dibs with it. Dibs dodges Carrigan's swing narrowly at the last minute and runs down the hall out of sight. A few moments of hide and seek chase ensue with Carrigan still wielding the axe, berating Dibs for not being willing to die and that it is just business. Dibs carefully spreads a bucket of unknown goo on the floor as Carrigan approaches causing her to slip and skid down the hallway on her high heeled shoes. She skids to the end of the hallway and falls through a window to the outside of the house. Dibs then makes his way outside. Carrigan is nowhere in sight but the Lazarus capsule is lying on the ground. As he reaches over to pick it up, Carrigan quickly starts her SUV and floors the gas pedal, driving straight towards Dibs. Again Dibs narrowly dodges the vehicle and manages to shatter the windshield with a rock, obstructing Carrigan's view. Carrigan who had accelerated very quickly to kill Dibs was now unable to see and having a very hard time stopping the fast car on the gravel driveway. Before she can stop, Carrigan drives off the driveway into the nearby woods. After several seconds of uncontrollable driving, her vehicle impacts a tree which stops the vehicle and deploys the airbag right in her face. Carrigan is at this point extremely frustrated that Dibs won't die willingly to get her treasure. In her frustration she deflates the airbag and recklessly flings her door open not realizing the vehicle is hanging over an extremely tall cliff. Carrigan steps out unknowingly and embaraly falls out of frame to the cliff side below to a very quick death. As Carrigan's helpless scream fades away to silence, several seconds pass. Then Dibs makes his way out to the cliff side, realizing Carrigan is now dead. He calls her name several times out to the abyss asking if she had become a ghost. After abreif amount of time with no respons, Dibs figures that Carrigan is just dead and gone. He satirically comments to himself that she had a pair of his favorite sunglasses in her pocket and turns to walk away unbothered by her being gone forever. As Dibs walks away from the cliff side, a low rumbling noise starts and a very large shadow of a figure rises up behind him blocking the moon. Dibs turns around to see Carrigan reappear as monstrous ghost and says "not so fast little man the b**ch is back!!". After Carrigan's death, we see Dr. Harvey and the ghostly trio drinking at a bar. Drunkenly, Dr. Harvey says he is going to tell Carrigan that the ghostly Trio owns the house and won't have to leave. He is unaware of her death at this point. Back at the laboratory Kat uses a dust bellow to reinflate Casper. Suddenly, Kat and Casper hear a familiar yet louder and evil laugh. They look up to see Carrigan's ghost fly into the laboratory and right through the solid vault door to grab the treasure chest inside. She then unlocks the vault from inside and flies out, treasure chest held in her arms laughing maniacall. Casper is in shock claiming that its his treasure but Carrigan bellows "you mean MY!! treasure" Kat looks in shocked disbelief to see Miss Crittenden as a ghost and she repiles "in the flesh...well in a couple of minutes", and does an evil laugh. The noise of the up and at em machine interrupts Carrigan laughing and she turns to see Dibs. Carrigan flies up to Dibs, again berating him,"Dibs!!!! What are you doing!??? This is no time to shave!!!". Dibs responds,"Helping you, remembe!?" and shows Carrigan the capusle to help her remember that after getting the treasure she would want to be brought back to life again. Kat realizes that Dibs stole the capsule and claims it's Casper's. Carrigan laughs and disagrees, having no intention of staying dead orders Dibs to bring her back to life. Just as he apporches Casper steals the capsule back from Dibs, knocks him into the moat of the laboratory, and takes Kat back upstairs where she greets the high school kids who have arrived for her Halloween party. Kat and Casper return back to the laboratory confronting Dibs who is trying to open the treasure With a crowbar. They install the potion into the Lazarus only to find Carrigan inside the machine telling Casper that its her turn in the oven. She rudely orders Dibs to turn her human again, but he turns on her. Realizing Carrigan is dead now and needs his help, Dibs, sick of Carrigan's constant abuse, turns on her saying that they are through and that he will be using the treasure to buy a great big expense house with lovely purple wall paper and great big green carpets and adopt a little dog called Carrigan "a b**ch just like you".Dibs motions as if he is going to destroy the capsule. Carrigan seeing Dibs about to break the capsule, the one thing able to bring her back to life. She gasps and angrily remarks that she will never forget this betrayal. He proclaims that he's got the power and he's got the treasure which prompts her to angrily fling him out a window. Carrigan catches the capsule regaining the advantage and arrogantLy turns to Kat and Casper asking if they would also like to stand in her way. Casper thinking quickly, asks if she is forgetting something Carrigan snaps,"WHAT!??" In her deep raspy voice, as if to mean what else could these little brats know that I she doesn't know. Kat and Casper point out that people only become ghosts because they have "unfinished business" and ask Carrigan what hers is. Carrigan naieve, confidently declares that she has no unfinished business, saying that she has her treasure and her mansion "i have everything im just perfect" and does an evil laugh again. Since technically Carrigan only became a ghost because she hadn't yet gotten the treasure which was her unfinished busines. Upon her contiously acknowledging that she no longer has any unfinished business then technically she is ready to cross over to the afterlife for the rest of eternity. Carrigan who is still laughing with a sense of unbridled victory is interrupted when a bright white beam of light shoots from her body instantly stopping her laughing. Her greed filled excitement turns to terror as one by one more and more beams of light start to appear. Terrified at the thought of staying dead, she quickly takes back her statement but it is too late, her business is finished. She continues to beg until she finally explodes onto a ball of light disappearing to the afterlife for the rest of eternity. Carrigan now gone, the chest falls to the floor and opening revealing nothing more than an old baseball and mitt. The dark satire of Carrigan is that her greed leads to her own death and it was all for nothing. Gallery Karen Casper.jpg|Carrigan demands an answer. Carrigan Crittenden5.jpg|Carrigan threatens to sue the law office. Carrigan Crittenden9.png|Carrigan and Dibs enters the Whypstaff Manor. Carrigan Crittenden6.jpg|Carrigan demands answer from a mysterious inhabitant inside the mansion. Carrigan Crittenden12.jpg CarriganCrittenden7-1-1-1.jpg|Carrigan and Dibs. Carrigan Crittenden1.jpg Carrigan Crittenden4.jpg|Carrigan tries to kill Dibs in order to have his ghost to retrieve the mansion's treasure. Carrigan Crittenden2.jpg|Carrigan's Evil Grin while she tries to run over Dibs. carriganairbag.jpg|Carrigan getting a face full of airbag after ramming a tree while trying to kill Dibs. Ghost of Carrigan Crittenden.jpg|The ghost of Carrigan Crittenden. Carrigan Crittenden8.jpg|Carrigan came back as a ghost. Carrigan Crittenden10.png|Dibs betrays Carrigan. Carrigan Crittenden11.jpg|Carrigan dissappears into nothingness while she refuses to enter the afterlife. Carrigan Crittenden3.jpg|Carrigan in her arrogance, is unknowingly crossing over. Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Greedy characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Film characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Arrogant characters Category:Thieves Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Power Hungry Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Betrayed characters Category:Flyers Category:Characters who can turn invisible Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Tricksters Category:Female